


"All great achievements require time."

by nightcloak666



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightcloak666/pseuds/nightcloak666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin cares so much about Sousuke that sometimes it hurts.<br/>But if he says that everything is going to be okay...<br/>Then it's going to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"All great achievements require time."

“Yamazaki Sousuke.”

Sousuke sighed when he heard his full name for the nth time.

He was sat at his desk in his and Rin’s room, writing the essay that he needed to hand in on Monday. He’d be finished already if not the fact that he had to type with one hand.

And if he wasn’t in pain.

And if he wasn’t drowsy because of the strong painkillers.

And if he didn’t have a fever.

And if Rin didn’t stand behind him hissing his name every 5 minutes.

“Rin,” he closed his eyes for a second, calming himself down. “I need to finish this for tomorrow, can you just shhhh…” He did not finish when his chair got turned around and he was forced to look at Rin. He smiled to himself seeing his wet pink hair, mouth in a thin line, hard look, and hands on hips.

“Go to bed.”

Sousuke crossed his eyes, making Rin growl.

“I said go to bed.”

“No, mom.” He tried to turn back to his work but Rin’s leg stopped his chair.

“Sousuke, you just came back from the hospital, get the fuck back to the bed.”

“I need to finish this essay.” He explained for the 10th time.

“Fuck this essay, you’re writing some nonsense anyway,” Rin pointed at the laptop screen.

Sousuke pursued his lips and looked at him insulted before checking what he already wrote.

He wrote the same paragraph three times.

Before he could say anything, Rin’s hand grasped his healthy arm and tugged carefully. He pushed him into the bed, and Sousuke sighed once his head hit the pillow.

Rin sat by his side.

“How’s your arm?” he asked quietly.

“I don’t really feel it, to be fair,” Sousuke murmured and hissed when Rin put his cold hand over his forehead.

“You’re burning up.”

“Well they said I might,” he shrugged, trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

Since he had the surgery on Friday night, Rin did not leave his side. He was there when he was being put to sleep, and when he woke up. Rin kept strong, holding back tears when Sousuke was falling asleep, holding his hand tight, but he woke up with his pink haired head on his chest, quiet sobs shaking Rin’s body.

He checked if his arm is still attached to his body, frightened for a second. Of course Rin pretended that nothing happened once he moved, gathering himself up and wiping the tears off his face. The doctor showed up quickly to check on him, and then they were left alone. Rin was fussing over him ever since, only stopping when Sousuke tugged him down and hugged, fingers brushing Rin’s hair.

“I will explain to the teacher that you didn’t have a chance to do your essay,” he whispered, not taking his eyes off the bandages covering his arm. “Don’t worry about it.”

“I’m not worried about the essay,” Sousuke grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to lay down by his side, head on his chest. “I am worried about you.”

“Me?” Rin looked up surprised.

“Stop worrying so much,” Sousuke said quietly. “It’s just an arm. It’s going to heal…”

Seeing Rin hiding his face in his neck, feeling his tears, he hugged him tighter. “Rin…” He kissed the top of his head, sighing.

“Remember when you told me how you couldn’t ever imagine me breaking down,” he sniffed, hand trying to wipe the tears off, but he didn’t look up. “I never… I always thought that out of the two of us you will accomplish everything, so to see… it’s just… it’s so unfair I hate it so much…I never even considered…”

“Hey,” Sousuke stopped him, seeing Rin choking on his words. “I did not consider it either. No one considers such things. They just happen.”

“It’s unfair.”

“I know,” Sousuke smiled. “Trust me, I was angry too, but… I got over it. I think. Now we have to wait and see if the surgery worked. Then therapy… maybe one day…”

“You will,” it was Rin’s time to interrupt, his voice sure. “We will swim together soon. Professionally. Before that we’re going to swim together for fun. You’re going to be okay.”

“Okay.” Sousuke laughed quietly with fond clear in his voice, making Rin kick him in the leg, as much as he could considering they were laying down.

“Now,” Rin sat up, wiped his face off, and Sousuke was happy to see his posture sure. “I will bring you some meds, and then finish that essay for you.”

“Huh?” he looked surprised. “You said you will…”

“I know, but she’s a bitch. She totally expects that you won’t turn up, so instead of excusing, we will piss her off by giving her two beautiful essays.” He grinned, making Sousuke laugh. “Rest,” he tugged the blanket up, careful to not touch his shoulder. “So you can attend tomorrow at least that one class.”

“I’m fi…” he did not finish before Rin kissed his lips.

“Rest.”

Sousuke sighed. This boy.


End file.
